


[Podfic]Your Skin Like a Canvas

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana felt as though she were anointing Gwen in hidden places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Your Skin Like a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Skin Like A Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35998) by such_heights. 



> [Read for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5BMerlin%5DYourSkinLikeaCanvas.mp3)


End file.
